


all the little moments add up, no matter how bad or good

by randomfangirlsio



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Incest, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soft Diego
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfangirlsio/pseuds/randomfangirlsio
Summary: Just a collection of FivexDiego things I writeMost will be fluff cause 1. Five is 16 body wise in these fics, so it'd be a lil weird, and 2. I probably won't be posting smut I write for a bitSome might be inspired by songs, or a completely random idea, it's a 50/50 chance
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Allison Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Diego Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Diego Hargreeves
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	1. sleep is just as important as work

**Author's Note:**

> a fluffy one to start it off cause I'm in a good mood

Diego shoved the door open, a gut instinct telling him he'd find Five here. Surprisingly enough, he did.

Diego watched for a minute as Five flipped through books, pausing occasionally to write something down in one out of the three note books sprawled out on the floor. On one hand, it was almost endearing, seeing how naturally Five would move from one notebook to another. On the other, it was late, and Diego assumed that Five wouldn't have waited until 11 just to have an entire library to himself. 

Diego walked over quietly, and carefully crouched next to Five. Five glanced at him, offering a small smile before he went back to the notebooks. Diego loved Five's smile. Before recently, he rarely saw his genuine one. It made Diego's heart flutter whenever he thought about how he was the one who Five felt comfortable with. 

"Hey, how long have you been here?" Diego asked, keeping his voice quiet but not hushed.

"Since 9:38." Five answered, keeping his eyes focused on his work. Diego gave a quiet hum, moving to grab Five's hand gently. Five let him, though he froze up for a second as Diego intertwined their fingers. It wasn't anything personal, Diego knew that. Five was just still getting used to small actions, such as Diego holding his hand.

"Morning or evening?" Diego asked, running his thumb over the back of Five's hand, smiling to himself as Five visibly relaxed.

"Morning. Is this going to be another 10 minute speech about how I shouldn't work for 12 hours straight?" Five replied, looking back at Diego with piercing green eyes that seemed like the most angelic things on earth. 

"No, not tonight. Just wanna make sure you get a good amount of sleep if you plan on doing the same thing tomorrow." Diego stated, and Five smiled again. Diego thinks it might just be the thing he'd kill for, yet didn't even have to. 

"Thank you for being considerate but I really don't think I should leave quite yet." Five said, leaning back slightly and letting his head fall onto Diego's shoulder. Diego loved these moments the most, when Five would unintentionally be the sweetest thing in the world. 

"You're welcome, and can I bribe you into just taking this all with us so that if you do fall asleep it's at least near a bed?" Diego replied, turning his head to look at Five. Five looked as if he was actually debating it. 

"Depends. What's your offer?" Five asked, his lips being tugged into a smirk. 

"I'll carry you to the car." Diego stated, a smile on his lips. The one that made Five's heart pound unreasonably fast. 

"Fair enough." Five agreed. Five leaned forward and Diego leaned back. Diego stood up, looking for whatever bag Five brought with him this time. If he even had. Luckily there was a decent sized book bag a few feet behind him. Five began to close all of the books and pick them up. Diego came up behind him, holding the bag open as Five set the books in. As Diego expected, they were all decently heavy when put in a bag together. 

Five set the notebooks in last. Diego carefully put the bag over his shoulder, then looked back to Five. Diego moved to hook his arms under Five's knees and his back, surprised when Five jumped up excitedly. "You seem happy about this." Diego teased. 

"That's because I am." Five replied, a grin tugging at the corner of his lips. Diego chuckled. He had been slightly thrown off by how blunt Five could be a while back, but he'd grown to love how forward Five was with his thoughts- the ones he could understand, anyway. Sometimes Five seemed a little too smart, even for his mind being in his late fifties.

The bags weight pulled on Diego's shoulder, but it stayed in the back of his mind. Instead, Diego focused on how Five wrapped his arms around his neck, and layed his head on his shoulder. Five let out a content sigh as Diego began to walk. "You have to hit the elevator buttons though, I'm not exactly a god." Diego said. Five laughed. 

Another thing that Diego had come to adore. 

After getting into the elevator, Five closed his eyes. His body seemed to lean into Diego more, and though he didn't know the reason, Diego loved it all the same. The elevator doors opened, and Diego walked out slowly. His car wasn't far from the doors, but he was a little concerned about triggering the alarms, even if he hadn't when he came in. 

Five seemed to sense that, and within a flash of blue light, he was standing beside his car. Diego closed his eyes for a second, the bright light having stung slightly, given how late it was and how little lights had been on. 

"Can you carry me into your room too?" Five asked, opening his eyes. Diego gave a smile.

"Of course, but you've gotta get in the car." Diego answered. Five let out a quiet disappointed sigh, and Diego slowly set him down. He could tell Five was tired just by the way he stood.

Five walked around the car, getting into the passenger side. Diego quickly got in as well. He started the car, and began pulling out of the driveway. He kept one hand on the wheel and the other holding Five's hand. 

After they got around ten minutes of the way home, Diego glanced over, realizing that Five had fallen asleep. Diego smiled to himself, and look forward again.


	2. irritation has limits, but love doesn't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five doesn't like people fixing him up if it's not a wound that threatens to kill him, but Diego can be the exception.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of angst, but mostly fluff  
> I'm sorry if it seems too out of character, I tried my best to nail it  
> Oh, and there is a knife and blood, but I promise it's only like two paragraphs, and mine are small

They were all so fucking loud. 

It was interfering with Five's ability to think. It was almost interfering with his ability to breathe.

Five didn't even know what they were arguing about. Everyone was just trading insults, with Klaus occasionally shouting, "Ben said," Five doubts everything that follows. 

"You can't just rumor people into everything! That's not how you fucking fix shit!" Diego yelled. Allison sent a snarl. 

"Neither does murdering people but it's fine if it's Five!" Allison bit back. 

Five was sitting in the kitchen counter, because where else would be a perfect place for a family fight? He warped next to Diego, almost saying something, but Diego beat him to it. 

"He did it to protect the world, he did it to protect us!" Diego defended. Five heard true anger in his voice. Something he never heard when Diego was communicating with Allison in any way. 

"Then what's your excuse?" Allison snapped. 

"Innocent people being attacked by people who deserve everything he does, that's his excuse. Now can you all just shut up." Five retorted. Allison just glared at him. 

"Ben said that we're adults, we do what we want." Klaus replied. He wasn't yelling, but then again, neither was Luther. Those two were in a separate argument, of which Five had no clue what about. He didn't even want to know. 

"Okay, you can't just keep using Ben in arguments Klaus, we both know it's not fair." Luther scolded. His voice was at a decently calm level, but Five never heard him yell anyway so what was the difference. 

Five let out a sigh, warping next to the sink. 

"It's fair, you just can't so you're jealous." Klaus stated, sending a glare along with a shit eating grin. 

"You say another fucking thing about Five and I swear to god this will be through your hand!" Diego snarled, pointing one of his knives toward Allison. Allison had complained about how little Five walked places. 

Five walked over in between the two, grabbing Diego's knife out of his hand. Diego was surprised, but didn't say anything. Five walked back over to the sink, hearing Allison shout something about how Diego constantly defended Five on everything.

Diego didn't reply, instead keeping his eyes on Five. The knife had been set beside Five on the counter, simply because he was shoving one of his sleeves back, and the arm that was free was empty. 

Within less than a second, Five had picked the knife off of the counter, and driven it through the middle of his forearm. Diego immediately shoved Klaus out of the way, rushing toward Five. Five took the knife out, dropping it in the sink. Then he dissapeared. 

Diego let out a heavy sigh. The noise had all stopped. "Fuck!" Diego bit out through gritted teeth. He ran toward the stairs, leaving the rest of his siblings to stare. 

Diego checked Five's room first, finding nothing. The second room he checked was his own, a wave of relief hitting him when he found Five sitting on the edge of his bed, his arms hanging off of his knees. There was blood dripping from his arm, creating a small puddle on the hardwood floor below. 

Diego rushed in, not bothering to close the door. He opened the top drawer of his dresser, grabbing a few things and setting them next to Five. Gauze, bandages, small circular pads, and what looked like rubbing alcohol missing the label. 

"You're smart, okay, so what the fuck were you thinking when you did that?" Diego asked, his voice full of concern rather than irritation, no doubt what Diego wanted instead. 

"It shut you all up." Five stated, his tone bland of emotion. Diego took one of the pads and the cleaning solution, popping the cap open. "You do realize those do more harm than good, right?" Five questioned. 

"It's homemade. Filtered water with a mild soap." Diego answered. His tone had gone quieter, and his expression softened slightly. Five gave a quiet hum. Diego got the pad wet, and dropped to the ground on his knees. He set the solution on the ground next to him. He'd clean up the blood later. 

Then Diego paused. He tapped Five's hand, and Five turned his hand over, opening it. Diego set the pad in Five's palm, and moved to put pressure on both sides of the wound. 

"I'm sorry. It was probably too much." 

Diego glanced at Five, shaking his head as he looked at the gash in Five's arm. "It's fine, I get it, we're annoying." Diego said. He wasn't lying either, their family was good at annoying each other relentlessly. 

"It's not that, they just try and pick at any little thing to keep arguments going." Five said, sighing quietly. "You were the angriest when Allison insulted me." He added. 

"It pissed me off." Diego replied. Five decided to leave it at that. Diego released the pressure on Five's arm, standing up and scavenging through the top drawer. "Since you went through your arm, rather than just cutting it, there's no way it's gonna heal without being stitched up." Diego said. 

He dropped to his knees again. He had a small metal box in his hand, and Five assumed it had more medical supplies in it. "You're gonna do it, right?" Five asked. Diego looked up at him. 

"Yeah, I guess if you want me to." Diego answered. Five gave a small nod. In a flash of light, they were both in the bathroom. Five was sat on the edge of the tub, and Diego was in front him. 

"We should probably rinse it off. You have clean knives but the blood will get in the way." Five stated. Diego turned his head down to hide his smile. Five was smart, this was a known fact, and it always made Diego feel a little too warm in the chest whenever Five said something that was close to being a basic fact. He really didn't know why, he swore on it. 

Diego stood carefully, and Five did the same. Along the way of moving Five's arm into the sink under the faucet, Diego's hand had caught Five's, but neither of them moved. Diego turned on the water, and the squeeze that came from Five's hand was expected. 

After most of the blood had been rinsed off, and the gash had a lower chance of bleeding much, Diego grabbed a towel. It was a black towel, which was how he knew it was his. Everyone had their own colors, and Five's was barely different from his, just tinted blue if anything, just as dark. 

"Why not mine?" Five asked. 

"Blood won't stain black as bad, it will with your midnight color though." Diego answered. While Diego had the towel in his free hand, Five used his to grab the metal box. With a flash of light that Diego might actually be getting used to, they were back in his room. 

"More privacy." Five stated, already knowing what Diego was going to ask. Diego gave a small nod. He pointed at his bed. 

"Sit please." Diego requested. Five obliged, sitting in the edge of bed. Diego let his hand go to grab one of the small pads that were still out, and the cleaning solution. He once again got it wet and set the bottle down. Diego kneeled down again, and brought Five's arm closer gently. He began to slowly clean around the wound. 

Diego finished both sides, and moved to grab the box that Five had set next to him on the bed. "Thank you, for this." Five said quietly, a small smile to go along with it. Diego returned the smile. 

"It's nothing really, I like making sure it's done right." Diego replied. Five could've made a comeback at that, but he didn't. He liked when Diego was sweet like this, just as he knew Diego did when he was. 

Diego opened the box, pulling out the thin thread and what looked like one of the sewing needles from hospitals. 

Diego tossed the paper towel in the trash. He moved to walk toward the stairs, only to find Allison and Vanya standing in front of him. "Is he okay?" Vanya asked, her voice quiet. 

Diego gave a nod. "Yeah, he's fine." He answered. 

"He actually let you take care of him?" Allison asked. Diego was still irritated about what she had said, but decided that Five was more important. 

"Yeah, why wouldn't he?" Diego asked, his eyes switching between Allison and Vanya. 

"He doesn't even let me help when he gets hurt. He always says he can do it better himself." Vanya stated. Diego was almost surprised by that, and would've been if Five hadn't been oddly affectionate within the last few weeks. 

"Well, that's for another day. I'll be in my room, don't disturb me." Diego replied, walking past the two girls. 

"We won't." Allison said. 

Diego quickly made his way back to his room, closing the door behind him when he walked in. Five was tucked into the corner of his bed, with his shoes lying on the floor. His blazer and sweater were both sitting at the end of the bed. 

Diego walked in, and sat down next to Five. He kicked his shoes off, and layed his legs out in front of him. Five moved closer to Diego, nudging his leg with his knee gently. Diego spread his legs, and Five climbed in between them, leaning back against Diego's chest. 

Diego wrapped his arms around Five's waist, and Five took one of Diego's hands into his own, intertwining their fingers. Diego smiled, and kissed the top of Five's head. Five smiled too, closing his eyes and letting himself melt into Diego's touch. 

"D'you think they know yet?" Diego asked, his voice quiet. 

"Probably." Five mumbled lazily.


	3. relationships are complex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one of the many, many ways I have imagined that Diego and Five got together  
> Five asks for relationship advice, and Diego is confused at first because why wouldn't he ask Allison instead? Allison answers the question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kinda thinking about creating a separate series for their get together, because when I say I've thought of a lot, I mean around maybe 15 or 18  
> Oh well, my mind is faster than my fingers, so

A quiet knock made Five turn his head toward the door. "Why'd you send Luther after me?" Diego asked, leaning against the door frame. 

"He happened to be walking by, and you're here, aren't you?" Five replied. Diego rolled his eyes. "Come in, please. Shut the door too." Five said, turning back to his lap. He shut the notebook he had been writing in, and set the pencil down. 

Diego walked in, almost asking, "Why?" Instead, he shut the door without saying a word. Five turned toward him. 

"Aren't you gonna sit down?" Five asked, nodding toward the empty spot on the bed to his left. Diego shrugged. 

"Guess I am now." He mumbled, moving to sit in the edge of the bed. "Now, why exactly was I requested?" Diego asked. Five gave him a look, somewhere between a confused one and an annoyed look. 

"What are you trying to achieve?" Five asked. 

"What do you mean?" Diego questioned, his expression looking confused on the surface, but Five saw the shit eating grin below it. 

"You know what I mean, why'd you use the word 'requested?'" Five replied, narrowing his eyes along with glaring at Diego. 

"Just answer my damn question." Diego said, laughing as he leaned back slightly, holding himself up with his arms. 

"Fine. Because I need advice." Five answered. A look of doubt began to glimmer in Diego's eyes. 

"Advice, from me? Why?" Diego asked, leaning forward again. Five glared again, letting out a sigh. 

"I assume you know a decent amount about relationships." Five answered, his glare dissapearing as he sat up straight. Or straighter, Diego wasn't paying attention to posture. 

"And again, why me? Allison has been in relationships, married even." Diego questioned, a small part of him wondering why he didn't just except the offer to talk about the subject with Five. 

"You do remember who she's been pining after for the last two weeks, right?" Five asked, raising an eyebrow. Diego rolled his eyes again, the corner of his lips lifting slightly. 

"Yeah yeah, I know." Diego muttered. The corner of his lips fell again. "What do you wanna know?" Diego asked, his expression softening slightly. 

"How would I go about getting into one?" Five asked. Diego thought he was joking, and almost asked him if he was being serious. Then he remembered how Five had grown up in the apocalypse, and had been romantically interested in a mannequin up until a few months prior. 

Diego let out a sigh. "It depends on your preferences. You'd no doubt go after someone smart, given how insanely intelligent you are. It's really about finding someone you care about so much that you'd pretty much die for them." Diego said. Five thought to himself. 

"I'd die for all of you, what's the difference if it's someone else?" Five asked, his brows creasing slightly. It was the first time Five seemed confused about something that wouldn't end the world. 

"You grew up with us, it's basically your job to say you'd die for us, as it is us with you." Diego answered. Five's expression remained. "It's because it's someone you didn't spend time with ever since you were a baby, which means there's less time to feel that way about them." Diego added. 

"What about age?" Five asked, choosing to dismiss what Diego said previously. Diego let out a huff, his eyes widening for a second before going back to normal. 

"Shit, that's a hard one. Someone around your physical age would make sense." Diego stated. The look on Five's face made him realize that it wasn't going to be correct. 

"It would be weird to me, with my mental age being almost 60." Five said. 

"Well, someone around your mental age would look horrible to other people, and frankly wouldn't say the best thing about the person who agrees to date you." Diego stated, letting his head fall back for a second before lifting it again. 

"So someone in between? I feel as I could pass for a couple years older." Five suggested. Diego let out a quiet huff, smiling. 

"Damn, I knew you liked to break the laws but I think that's a little far." Diego joked. Five picked up his notebook, smacking Diego's leg with it. 

"Technically, the person breaking the law would be whoever agrees." Five defended, setting his notebook back in his lap. Diego gave him a sideways grin. 

"Technically, it'd you for saying your over eighteen." Diego claimed. Five gave a smug smirk. 

"What does my birthday say?" Five questioned. Diego let his head fall sideways, and raised his eyebrows. 

"That you faked it? No one's gonna believe that shit." Diego answered. Five let out a huff. 

"Then fake one, I can pass as eighteen." Five said. 

"No, that's actually illegal." Diego stated, lowering his brows again. 

"I'm clearly not above breaking the law Diego, haven't we discussed this before?" Five stated as Diego straightened his neck. 

"We have indeed, but my point still stands." Diego replied, argued. Five rolled his eyes, and debated hitting Diego a second time. "But, all jokes aside, just think about what seems right for your tastes." Diego said, his tone more serious, but still as calm. 

"I'll think about it. Thank you for not mocking me." Five replied, a small smile to go along. Diego returned the smile. 

"No problem. If you need help on anything else, just send anyone except Luther after me." Diego said. Five almost laughed, his smile widening. Diego thought it equally as nice. 

"Fair enough. What about Klaus?" Five asked. Diego rolled his eyes. 

"Come get me yourself, how 'bout that?" Diego retorted. That got a laugh out of Five. "Anyway, I'll probably be in my room, or the kitchen, haven't decided yet." Diego stated. He stood up, and began walking toward the door. Within the blink of an eye, Five was in front of him. 

Diego smiled, and pulled Five in for an embrace, of which Five returned. When Five leaned away, Diego brought a hand up, and ruffled Five's hair. Five swatted it away. "Must you always do that?" Five asked, glaring at Diego, though it only lasted a few seconds. 

"Yes, it's how I show love. Annoying people." Diego answered. Five rolled his eyes, turning to open the door. "Now, don't have too much fun with all that math, people will think you're a sociopath." Diego said, walking through the door, pausing at the frame. 

"Yes, because they wouldn't think that if they found out about the murders." Five replied. Diego laughed. "I'll see you at dinner." Five said, his tone kinder. Diego gave a nod, and began walking to his room. Five almost said something, but stopped himself. 

Halfway to his room, Diego decided to go to the kitchen instead, just to tidy up before dinner, even if it was a few hours away. Klaus was sitting at the table, along with Allison across from him. Diego walked past, oddly enough not finding anything that was out of place. 

"So, why'd Five send Luther after you?" Allison asked, taking a drink of the coffee that looked like it was from one of the expensive places. Diego turned, leaning against the counter. 

"How'd you find out about that?" Diego asked, crossing his arms over his chest and crossing his legs. 

"I talked to Luther and he mentioned it." Allison answered. Diego gave a quiet 'hm.' 

Diego looked at Klaus. "You planning in staying around for this?" He asked, not caring about what the answer was. 

"Ben is curious." Klaus said. Beside him, Ben glared. 

"I am not. You should leave, it's respectful to Five's privacy." Ben scolded. Klaus looked at him, a pout on his lips. 

"But that's no fun!" Klaus said. Ben's glare stayed. "Ugh, fine." Klaus whined, standing up. He walked out, seemingly happier than what would've been expected. 

Allison and Diego traded looks. "At least Ben keeps him in check." Allison said. Diego just nodded his head to the side. 

"Anyway, he wanted relationship advice." Diego stated. Allison gave a hum. She had a look in her eyes that made Diego suspicious. "What? Do you know something I don't?" Diego asked, narrowing his eyes. 

"No, just, what did you say?" Allison replied. 

"Told him to go with what felt right. His mental age and physical age are decades apart, which makes shit pretty difficult." Diego answered. Allison gave a nod. 

"And the whole explaining that too, I imagine." She said. Diego nodded. "He talked to me a little bit this morning, when you went to get a few groceries. Just phrased it differently." Allison added. 

"Really? He said that he didn't go to you because you're into Luther." Diego questioned, a smirk tugging at his lips. 

"Haha, very funny. The thing is, he didn't ask for relationship advice, he asked what your type was." Allison replied. Diego's expression changed, confusion written all over, and curiosity bright in his dark eyes. 

"Why?"

"He's been nicer to you lately. All of us too, but mainly to you. He has a look in his eyes whenever he talks to you, or when your name is mentioned. I recognize it well, I've seen it in Luther's eyes." Allison began. Diego brought a hand up, pointing at Allison. 

"Are saying what I you are?" Diego asked. 

"Yes, if what you're thinking is that he's totally into you." Allison answered. Diego paused, moving his hands to sit on the counter, uncrossing his legs. It seemed surreal. Diego cared about Five a lot, maybe too much for his own good, and thought he'd learn how to read him well. 

Obviously not. 

"But why me? I'd at least think he'd go for someone smart." Diego questioned, not knowing if it was directed at Allison or anyone at all. 

"You said it, not me." Allison mumbled, looking forward. Diego almost glared at her, but decided not to. Why? He didn't know, maybe he was feeling generous, or just didn't care enough to. He had other things to think about. 

Diego began walking out of the kitchen. "Thanks for telling me." He said. 

"I wasn't supposed to, I was just supposed to ask you what you thought of him." Allison said, turning her head toward Diego. 

Diego paused, turning toward her. "Well that's just fucking rude, thanks anyway." Diego replied. His tone wasn't angry, playful if anything. Allison laughed to herself as Diego jogged off. 

Diego was lying on his back when Five showed up. Diego turned his head, having been staring at the ceiling. He still hadn't fully wrapped his head around the concept of Five actually being in love with him. Though he had come to the conclusion that he definitely loved Five a little more than in a brotherly way. 

Diego sat up, moving to create space for Five. "Miss me that much?" Diego teased, part of him wanting an actual answer. Five smiled, sitting down next to Diego. 

"Maybe, maybe not." Five replied, and Diego found his heart fluttering. Five let out a soft sigh, his head falling onto Diego's shoulder. "How do you know if someone is worth spending your life with?" Five asked. 

"Well, from what I've heard, you just kinda know." Diego answered. Five's head tilted slightly, and he moved gently grab Diego's hand. Diego glanced over, realizing that Five was looking at one of the minor scars. They weren't extremely noticeable, but Five had a knack for seeing things that would normally go unseen. 

They weren't new, in fact, Diego had gotten them when he'd first gotten his knives. 

"It sounds hard." Five mumbled. 

"It is. But it'll be worth it." Diego agreed. Five's thumb brushed over the back of his hand, as if he was checking that it wasn't dirt. "They're supposed to be the person who understands you in every way." Diego added. 

"No one can understand me in every way, maybe three if anything." Five stated, his tone sounding slightly sorrowful. 

"I like to think I can. I can't imagine everything about living in the apocalypse, but I at least know it was difficult." Diego said, understanding where Five was coming from. They were raised differently than everyone, in a ton of ways. They've seen things that no one could dream of. And they had the most horrendous family drama. 

The last wasn't as important, but it was still something that would be nice to vent about to someone who understood. 

A small smile spread on Five's face. "You do understand me decently, I'll give you that." Five admitted. "You and Vanya know me the best, and you're really the only person who I do this," Five used his free hand to gesture to his head on Diego's shoulder. "with, so maybe you know me a little better than her." Five added. 

"Good to know I'm special." Diego commented, and surprisingly enough, there was no comeback from Five. That prompted a thought for Diego. "How well do you think you know me?" He asked, turning his head a small bit to look at Five. Five turned his head slightly as well, looking up at Diego. 

"Pretty good. I get that you fight crime because you don't want innocent people dying. I get that you feel like you always had to out do Luther on everything because he got more praise. I get that you appreciated everything Grace did a little more than all of us. I get that you're specific about you sees this side of you." Five said. 

"Yeah, pretty good." Diego mumbled. "Actually, one thing that confuses me a little, is why you're soft around me but not the others." Diego admitted. Five went silent, but still had a smile in his lips. 

"I guess you are special to me." Five said, his voice quieter than before. Diego laced his fingers with the hand Five was using to inspect his, and a rosy blush began to spread on Five's cheek. That was new, but definitely welcome. 

"You're special to me too, y'know. I guess it's part of the reason I just let shit spill out of my mouth with you." Diego replied, his voice softer than Five had ever heard. 

"I like that. I like being able to trust someone with everything." Five declared. 

"Do you trust me?" Diego asked. A fond look crossed Five's face, and his smile broadened. 

"I do." Five answered.

"Do you think you could spend the rest of your life with be willingly?" Diego asked, his heart leaping as Five stifled a laugh. Above it all, Five gave a nod. "I guess the final question is if I'm smart enough for you." Diego said, earning a quiet laugh from Five.

"I'd say you're about right." Five admitted. 

"You have terrible taste. I am an idiot, and you fully know that." Diego replied. 

"Oh shut up. Are you serious though? About all of this?" Five asked. He was smart, of course he couldn't be fooled by specifically phrased questions. Diego really should've known that. 

"Yeah, I'm definitely down to spend the rest of my dumbass life with you." Diego answered.

"You're blushing." Five commented. Diego's face did feel considerably warmer, but in a good way. 

"So are you." Diego retorted. 

"You're really willing to do this?" Five asked, as if he was expecting it all to be a cruel joke. The thought alone made Diego's heart sink. 

"Of course, we can go get coffee tomorrow and chill in my car if you want." Diego answered. His pulse had sped slightly. 

"Or hide in the corner of the library." Five suggested, a look in his eyes that was new. Diego decided that he liked it- no, loved it. 

"We can do whatever you want." Diego said. 

During dinner, the two sat next to each other, talking about nothing in particular. Klaus seemed to be in a debate with Ben, and Luther seemed to be talking to Vanya about the differences between stringed instruments. Allison was quiet, a knowing smile on her face as she watched Five and Diego chat. 

They both already seemed happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise that I thought this was around 3,500 or 4,000 characters, I really do  
> It's over 15,000, I can't-


End file.
